It takes a monster to destroy another monster
by Hamlet-sama
Summary: Man cries, his tears dry up and run out. So he becomes a devil, reduced to a monster. / Izaya gives a deep thought to his love for humanity and humanity's hate for him. He just lacks something. Fortunately, there's one certain blonde who might fix him. / ( ... I simply can't write summaries.)


On top of the building, the darkness enveloped every little piece of light. From time to time, a flash would break through it, hitting like an arrow and slowly fading somewhere in the far distance. From the dark pitch stood out a figure. His legs were firmly pressed against the cold asphalt, right on the edge between standing and falling into oblivion. The darkness overwhelmed his features, but a crimson red pair of orbs were standing out in the poor light of the moon, which was barely breaking the blanket of clouds. The entire world was playing beneath his piercing sight. Everything was a game for him. Defeat or be defeated. Fight or lose. Live or die. Life became a theater play in the bloody pools standing out in darkness. Their master? A man hated by the majority of people, though he could state his love for humanity even in the last moments of his life. So why wasn't everyone returning the passionate love to that person? Well, he couldn't understand that either.  
His eyes closed, due to another flash of lights coming from a passing car. In the seconds of brightness, a small crystal of salty water could be observed as it rolled down the informant's cheek. After that one rolled down further to his chin and finally smashing against the cold asphalt, more and more came.  
"I don't..." His voice, barely audible and soft, was muffled by the cool wind. He was confessing to the world and he didn't care if he spoke to himself. It didn't matter anymore. "...Understand why they hate me." It was hard to love and be rejected. But his passion, which turned into an obsession, made him hurt the ones he loved so much. And by every hit humanity took from him, his own self emptied from any feeling. He was as empty as a glass and when there was nothing to give, his obsession became, in fact, a loveless way for gaining the affection which might fix his own loneliness and pain. But everything was a lie - no. A wish. Something he was seeking for and something he knew he would never gain.  
"I never have wished to be hated." The man didn't bother to wipe his tears away, he let them freely roll down his face and on the asphalt. Like small rain crystals.  
And he was jealous. He envied how humans could share love and care while he was the one hated by everyone, the one people feared. The one who became a devil. No, a monster. He forced a smile at the thought, but it was neither a happy smile nor his crazy-like one. It was a smile embraced with sadness and weakness. It was the image of one certain man he had in his head when he thought of himself as a monster.  
"Poor Shizu-chan... Calling him a monster while I am worse. No, the worst." Another flow of clean salty water poured down his cheeks in lean rivers. No matter how much he stated to hate that man, he was actually the only human he loved more than the others. And the one he envied harder. Even if they were the same, one feared for his unnatural strength and the other feared and hated for his obsessions, while the informant was a lonely man who never knew the touch of kindness nor love - not even from his family -, the other was the opposite. He had friends, he had a loving family, he had love. And over all, he had a heart. It was one thing the informant lacked.  
More flashes came into sight, but he ignored them all. His crimson eyes were focusing on the oblivion before his eyes. One step and he would become one with it. One step and all his pain would be gone. One step and Tokyo would be a better place. But even in such situation, the informant was neither that desperate nor that kind to leave Earth so soon.  
He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and stepped back, heading to the door which lead to the inside of the building. It was getting colder and there wasn't much time left until the sun would rise either. As he crossed every step, he was careful not to wake anyone. Namie left earlier that day, so there was no-one who might see him in such a depressing state. That was what the man thought until he saw the light coming from his apartment. He remembered to close it before leaving and was ready to rush towards his home when he caught sight of one certain ex-bartender. The informant stopped, frozen in place as his heart stopped beating as well. He had no idea what the blonde man was doing there so late in the night and neither wanted he to know. All he tried to do was find a hiding place until the other man would, hopefully, leave. The raven haired informant moved as silently as he could and hid under the stairs. With his palm he covered his mouth as another flow of warm tears rushed down his face. He couldn't stand the fact that the other man might see him when he was down.  
"Izaya!" He heard the familiar voice of the ex-bartender, now bodyguard, as he yelled, probably waking up the entire building. "I know you're hiding somewhere!" The informant remained as silent as he could, but without even noticing, one of his legs slipped off on the slippery floor. His breath stopped as the blonde gave up on yelling for him. He heard steps and, in the blink of an eye, there was a warm hand coiled around his neck. The bodyguard almost slammed him into the wall as he kept him few feet away from the ground and eyeing him with a piecing glare full of anger. "Don't think that you can't escape af-" The man stopped from yelling when fresh warm tears touched his hand. The bodyguard took a closer look at the informant and loosened the grip on his neck. His anger vanished as his eyes shaded with surprise and even with a small hint of concern. "What the hell..." Was all he could say as the informant hid his face behind his palms, obviously sobbing harder. The blonde man was at loss of words and all he could do was watch the other cry. The warm liquid poured down his hand and dried fast. The warmth of it gave the blonde an unpleasant shiver.  
"Are you happy now?" The raven haired man managed to speak through his sobs, but didn't dare to look at the other. He was ashamed, embarrassed and over all, he was feeling a fear that was chocking him worse than the hand which removed from his neck. "Why don't you just end it now? Wouldn't it be the perfect occasion to break me while I'm down?" The informant yelled, supposing that the blonde might had finally gotten angry and would end his suffering once and for all. But instead the punch or the door he was waiting to be slammed against his head, there were only two hands slowly embracing him and pressing him against the warmth of the bodyguard's body. There were no words coming from the blonde man and the informant himself gave up on speaking, letting only the small cling of his tears be heard as they silently smashed against the floor. He may had been a monster and even state to kill the informant, but he had a heart. And a heart could do more than the foolish revenge he was wishing for...  
It could save a life.


End file.
